The Trouble With Waiting
by MrsEdwardCullenx3x
Summary: Edward and Bella have been dating for 6 years, and Edward still hasn't proposed. Will Bella break up with him because he thinks he isn't serious? AH Traditional Pairings
1. Chapter 1

Heyy again. I posted on my other fanfic that I was posting an AH Edward and Bella one-shot. I hope you enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Title: The Trouble With Waiting

Rating: K+

Summary: Edward and Bella have been dating for 6 years, and Edward still hasn't proposed. Will Bella break up with him because he thinks he isn't serious? AH Traditional Pairings

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

As I reached the 50th floor of the Seattle Towers, I realized something. It was almost the end of the 6th year Edward, my boyfriend, and I were dating. During the past 6 years, I have watched Edward's sister, Alice, become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, and I have seen Edward's brother propose to his girlfriend of _2 years _Rosalie Hale. I kept wondering. Will Edward ever propose to me? I mean, we have been dating since we were juniors in high school. I'm starting to think Edward is not serious about taking our relationship any further. Instead of walking to Edward's apartment, which was located on that very floor, I stayed in the elevator and went all the back down. Once I reached the bottom floor, I got into my car and called Alice.

"Hello?" My pixie best friend said into the phone. A tear began to roll down my cheek. It was seriously going to kill me to say this.

"Alice?" I cried, "Can you meet me at Starbucks in 10 minutes?" I couldn't tell her my problems over the phone because it would probably make me and her sob to death.

"Bella? Bella, this doesn't sound like you," Alice said, "What's the matter?"

"Just meet me," I said. There was no response. "Alice, come on. Please!" This was going to make me cry more.

"Okay, Bells. I'll see you in a few," Alice said, hanging up. This was going to kill her. She probably wouldn't want to be my best friend any more. As I reached Starbucks, I saw that Alice's yellow Porshe was already there. Speedy little pixie. She must be dying to know. I slowly walked into the coffee shop. As soon as she saw me, she ran over and handed me my favorite drink. Double Chocolate Chip Frappacino.

"Let's go sit down," Alice said. She found a small table by a window, and we both sat down. "Bella Swan, what is your issue?"

"I...... I....... Think....... I'm...... Going..... To," I said, "Break up with Edward." There I said it. Wow, that was probably one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I couldn't even imagine saying it to Edward.

"WHAT?" Alice exclaimed, "Bella! You're crazy in love with him!"

"Alice, I know, but he and myself have been dating since _high school_, Alice. It is going nowhere. I just don't think he is serious anymore," I said. Tears were now exploding down my face.

"Bella, trust me. Edward loves you with all his heart! If you left him, it would kill him!" Alice said. She didn't seem angry, just confused.

"Alice. Be serious. If Edward loved me so much, he would have proposed by now," I said. I think Alice finally got it.

"Oh, I see. You don't think Edward is going to ask you to be his wife," Alice said.

"Alice, I dream about being married and with a family. I don't think that is in Edward's future," I said as I took her hand, "Alice, you must understand." She nodded slightly and looked down. After a few moments, she looked up.

"When are you planning on telling him?" Alice said.

"Hopefully tonight. The sooner the better," I said. Alice sighed.

"Can't you just give him a little more time?" Alice pleaded, "It will be worth the wait."

"I've waited 6 years already, Alice! I think that is enough," I exclaimed. She nodded again. Then, she stood up and motioned me to leave with her. I picked up my drink and left with her.

"Alice, I completely understand if you don't want to be my best friend anymore," I said. Alice managed to smile and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, nothing in this world could make me stop being your best friend," Alice said. We hugged again and then parted our separate ways.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**APOV**

As I got into my Porshe, I knew I had a lot of work cut out for me. I had to tell Edward, then convince him to buy a ring, and propose to Bella tonight. God, this was going to be a long day. I drove as fast as I could to Edward's apartment. As soon as I reached, my heels began to run in full speed to the elevator. It took a while to finally get there, but when I did, I get barged into Edward's house like I owned the place.

"Okay, love. I'll see you then. I love you," Edward said as he hung up. He looked shocked to see me. "Alice, what are you doing here?" I told him to sit down because he might take the news a little hard.

"Edward, Bella has some big news to tell you," I said.

"What kind of news?" Edward asked. Oh god. This was going to kill him right here and now.

"Bella is planning on breaking up with you," I said, very slowly. He seemed to be in shock for a few moments, but then his emerald green eyes began to get watery with tears.

"Alice, I don't believe you," Edward finally said, but I knew he did. His eyes seemed to be working like a foundation now.

"Edward! You have to listen to me. Bella thinks that you aren't serious about her because you haven't proposed. I mean, I can't blame her. You have been dating for 6 years!" I screamed. Edward shot up, but then sat back down.

"Oh, no. What am I going to do?" Edward said. He put his head in hands and began to cry, and I could really see the tears now.

"First, we are going to a jeweler. Then, you are going to prepare a beautiful, romantic dinner for Bella. All in under 4 hours. Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed his jacket. We made our way to the parking garage and got into my Porshe. I knew a great jeweler that was just a couple blocks down. I was able to get there in under 3 and a half minutes. As soon as we reached, Edward ran out of the car. I then followed him. As we entered, we were greeted by a familiar face. It was Jessica Stanley from Forks High School.

"Edward! Alice! How are you guys?" Jessica asked.

"Just fine, Jessica. Now, we are in a huge hurry," Edward said, as he began browsing the store, "Where are the engagement rings?" Jessica walked over and pointed to a large box with beautiful diamond rings inside. I began to look.

"Edward, who's the lucky girl?" Jessica asked. God, she was being noisy.

"Um, Bella Swan," Edward said, still looking.

"Really? You are _still _dating?" Jessica exclaimed.

"I just haven't that enough today, have I?" Edward said. I chuckled. He then called me over. "How's this one?" He pointed to one. It was beautiful. It had a 3.5 carat diamond in the middle of smaller diamonds surrounding it. The band was pure 24K gold. It was perfect.

"He will take it," I said for him. Jessica nodded and put the beautiful ring in small velvet box. We proceeded over to the cash register. Jessica began to ring the ring up.

"That will be $70, 876.94 (A/N: Random total. I know.)," Jessica said. Wow, that was steep. But willingly, Edward pulled out his checkbook. He began to right a check, in the full amount. How much money did he really have? Jessica took the check and processed it. She then handed Edward the ring.

"I hope she loves it!" Jessica said as we left the store. We reached the Porshe and hopped in.

"You know Bella doesn't like it when I spend money on her," Edward told me.

"Bella won't even know that the ring is one of a kind," I said, "She is to clueless about the wonderful world of fashion.

"I hope you're right, Alice. This is my last chance to have a happy life with Bella!" Edward cried. I knew he was trying to stay strong, but I knew to expect more waterworks. As I pulled into the Seattle Towers parking lot, Edward wiped his eyes. Now I felt like crying. It was hard to watch my own brother cry his eyes out. The walk and ride up to Edward's apartment was very quiet. Edward didn't even speak until we got into his house.

"What if she thinks that I'm only proposing to her so I can make her stay?" Edward said as he held the ring tighter. I gave him a reasurring smile.

"Edward, she will be so shocked that I think she was just cry," I laughed. He managed to smile, but it quickly faded.

"Well, I think it would be best if you left. I have to prepare a dinner for Bella," Edward said.

"You better give me a detailed call about everything that happens," I said. Edward laughed. It made me smile to see him a tad bit happier.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Bella will call you," Edward said as I left.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

**A Few Hours Later**

My whole place had been transformed into a romantic spot. Candles surrounded the entire living room, dining room, and kitchen. I cooked Italian because that was the first type of food Bella and I ever had together. I hoped that this night was everything she ever asked for. There then was a knock on the door. It had to be Bella. I turned off the lights and put the ring in my pants' pocket. I then opened the door, and there stood my beautiful Bella. Her eyes didn't sparkle like they usually did. They looked glassy. I suppose it was from crying.

"Hello, love," I said as I gave her a slow, long kiss. She quickly pulled away right away.

"Hi, Edward," Bella said. She seemed to shocked by the romantic style of the room. "What is going on?" I took her hand and told her to sit by the dining room. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the food. I went back to the dining room. I placed the food on the table and sat down next to her.

"Edward, I have to tell you something," Bella said. Her big, brown eyes started to create tears. I grabbed my hand.

"Well, that's funny because I have to ask you something," I said. Still holding her hand, I sat down on one knee. Bella's eyes got very wide.

"Bella, ever since the day I saw you, I knew I loved you with all my heart. I knew we were soul mates. And now, here we are. Dating for 6 years. The best 6 years of my entire life. If I had it my way, I would have done this at that Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, but I figured that you would want me to wait. So I suppose I waited much to long," I said. Bella was full on crying now.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I said quietly. Bella put her hand in front of her mouth.

"Yes," Bella said quietly. I picked her up bridal style and gave her the longest kiss I ever gave someone in my whole life. This time, Bella kissed me back. After several minutes, I put Bella down. I then gave her the ring. She gasped.

"Edward Cullen! This ring is beautiful!" Bella exclaimed as she gave me another kiss, "But how did you know?" I held her hand and brought her the window seat.

"Alice told me. It literally riped my heart out, but I realized that I waited to long. I think it was because I though these years went by too fast," I said. She nodded.

"It just that everyone was getting married expect us, and we were dating the longest," Bella said. I gave her a quick kiss.

"Bella, nothing was stopping me from proposing. I just wanted to extend our time as boyfriend and girlfriend," I explained.

"Edward, I love you so much," Bella said as she gave me a kiss.

"I love you too, Isabella Swan," I said.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know it probably sucked, but I wrote this at midnight. LoL. I hope you liked it, and I might possibly continue if I get enough reviews.

xoxoxoxo,

Julie


	2. Note About Possible Sequel

Hey Fellow Twilight Fans!

Thank you so much for giving me positive reviews and four of them! My first story only has one review so I feel that this a step up! Anyways, to show you my gratitude, I am going to have a poll.

Here Are The Options:

A) I can write a sequel to this, and I can make it a story about Edward and Bella's life as an engaged and married couple.

B) I can continue this by just writing a collection of one-shots.

Remember, I also have another story called Just A Little Romance, and it would be a challenge for me to keep updating, but I would try. :) So if you want me to continue, you will have to be super patient.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please tell me your answer by either leaving a review or sending me a PM. I would prefer review though if at all possible because my email is really messed up. LoL. Also, I'm not a crazed review person either. So as long as your reading and I get some hits, I'm happy and will continue posting. I just want reviews that are positive.

Anyways, Happy Holidays to everyone!

xoxoxoxoxoxo,

Julie


	3. It's Here Link To The Sequel

**THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP!**

**It is titled:**

**The Trouble With Marriage**

**Link:**

**www. fan fiction .net/s/4749235/1/The_Trouble_With_Marriage**

**(Remember To Take Out The Spaces Between .f, nf, n.)**

**I hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox,**

**Julie**

**(Story Is Also In Profile)**


End file.
